Never leave behind
by Musicisbae
Summary: I never thought that my soul would have a light once again. Ever since I was little I saw darkness nothing else, shy, weak are my things and I thought that I was going to be like this forever but no I wasn't because I met him. He was the one that showed me light but if he breaks me will I lose it and will it ever come back?


**Alexis Pov**

_I was always light spirited, always showed strength. I had trust in everyone, always gave them a chance to explain when they showed mercy. Always told the truth to the people I trusted no matter how big the secret was I always had trust. But that was the old me, now I was the most person on the planet I fact think the entire universe. I had no trust in anyone anymore, when people show strength to me I showed weakness. I was just this shy weak girl and this didn't happen normally, this happened because of the most horrible experience that happened to me and my sister when we we're just two little and confused girls. _

**_6 years ago_**

_I was just in my room with my sister while we both listened to them fighting again. I had so much hope that they would one day forgive each other for what ever they did to themselves. But of course I was wrong I knew that me and my sister had to do something about it. We had these plans to help them out but they never worked they would always backfire. They would say that they would stop but that was always a lie. No matter even if it was a little thing that they shouldn't even be fighting about they always do which did not make me happy. One day they were fighting because of my sister and that wasn't okay with me no matter how young I was they had to understand that they shouldn't be fighting everyday or even every second._

_But once they heard me say that they just looked at me for two seconds and then the next second I was on the floor. While I was on the floor my sister came in and helped me up then she started yelling at them they kept yelling back and I wished that I wasn't there to hear everything I heard. After that I heard the most horrible word I could possibly imagine 'leave' well I know that word isn't bad but from them it was the worst. My sister without thinking she just grabbed my arm and took me out of the room and dragged back into ours, then she started packing. _

_" What are you doing?", was all I could say right after that most horrifying moment in my life." We have to get out of here before they turn out to kill each other.", right when she said that my heart felt like it was cracking. This was happening to fast and such at a young age we are I didn't think we would survive a night." Where are we going?". She stayed quiet for a moment which really got me scared but then she spoke the words I didn't want to hear." Where ever life takes us". _

_After the hour me and my sister were already out the door. We were walking for at least two miles just seeing if someone would take us. Nope. No one would. Me and my sister kept walking for hours and hours unfortunately we did get tired so we tried to find the nicest place for us to sleep. Nope. We ended up sleeping at a gate of a house. But we didn't care as long as we had some rest for tomorrow it's all worth it. _

_I woke up the next morning I woke up to see sunlight, I expected to be cold sense it was winter but no I was completely warm. Then we I sat up I found myself in a bedroom, and myself in a night gown. I stood up to go see the sunlight coming from the window and once I opened the curtain I saw that I was in the house that me and my sister slept in front of. _

_I heard the door open and seeing my sister and a beautiful lady by her side laughing. My sister just looked at me and I went to go hug her and for course she would hug back. She pulled away for me and then the lady kneeled down to me and explained that she me and sister outside and then brought us inside. Then my sister told me the most terrifying thing ever and I was also really happy." They're going to adopt us!". But once I heard that I just walked away but the lady followed me." Look I know that what your parents did to you was wrong and I know because your sister told me and I want to say I'm sorry or what they did but the reason why I took you guys in is because I didn't to grow up without a family its a horrible experience and I know because I lived through it when my parents kicked me out." When she said that I kinda felt bad for her._

_" So I want to give you and your sister a chance of life with parents because I don't want you and your sister going through what happened to me" I just stood there astonished on everything that she just said because I could already imagine how horrible her life was without her parents." Yes" was all I could say then I went in for a hug and she hugged me back." What's your name?" When she asked me that I really didn't remember I kept trying to think harder and harder but I just couldn't remember what my name was." I don't remember". She just looked at me with a sad look." That happened to your sister too. Ok honey I'm going to name you Alexis but if you want once you have friends they could call you Alex for short." _

_I really liked that name ' Alexis ' which of course I accepted. But after what happened with my parents I was afraid to stand up for myself ever since it was always my sister that stood up for me when I got in trouble with other people. The only two people I trusted in my life was my sister and my mom but that wasn't for long._

_3 years later _

_I was just watching tv with my sister and it was a comedy tv show so mostly we were laughing our butts off. My mom was making dinner for us laughing along so we were just one happy family enjoying our day. But then that all changed for me when my sister saw a truck pulling into the drive way of the house next to us." Yay! New neighbors!" And my sister just ran outside to go meet other than me I was just inside sitting down and watching her go talk to them. Of course my mom would ask me what was wrong once I told her everything she understood and just told me to stay inside the house._

_She went out with my sister Evelyn, they were introducing themselves then I walked to the plastic door then that was my mistake because ten seconds later the lady pointed at my direction. My sister yelled to me to come outside so I did but what I did was run but then I hid right behind my mom and then the lady whispered to my mom about something and then she whispered back to her so after the lady kneeled down to my level and introduced herself to me. _

_" Hello Alexis my name is May Parker" she stuck her hand out I was just to shy to shake it but then I stuck out my hand but I noticed that it was shaking really badly but my mom told to relax to then right after I heard her soothing voice I stopped shaking and then I shook her hand." And this is husband Ben Parker" and stuck his hand and I wasn't as scared to shake his hand." Hi " I said kinda quietly. So after that my mom told me to go find Evelyn. _

_I kept looking for her and once I found her I found her talking to some boy. Once she saw she told me to come over so I did. I was right next to her and then she introduced me to ' Peter Parker' he seemed so nice. I did end up talking to him with out any shyness controlling me. But we did have to go inside at some but Peter invited me and my sister to play with him the next so did._

_All the times that I was with Peter I didn't feel shy I felt alive. That's what I liked about him that when I'm with him he helps find a light in the world. One day I did feel confident in him 'trust'. One day when we were alone I told him everything that happened my life with my parents and he felt bad for me and then he told me everything that happened with him and parents. So we were closer than ever when we each other what happened in our past. _

_So this is the story of how Peter Parker my best friend became the love of my life ._


End file.
